


Insert Clever Title Here

by QuincyK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, But its only mentioned, Castiel and Dean Friendship, Fluff, I don't even ship Debriel, I don't know what else to tag, I just had a dream and had to write it, M/M, Pining, Technically High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincyK/pseuds/QuincyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute high school one-shot about Dean and Gabriel. I know. Weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Clever Title Here

Dean was warm and comfortable. He was warm and comfortable and he didn’t want to wake up. Unfortunately, his body seemed to have other plans. He gradually became more aware of his surroundings, realizing he was so warm because Castiel was plastered against his side, his face pressed into his skin. 

He also felt a hardness against his leg. 

“Gross, dude!” He griped, attempting to push Cas off of him. His friend grumbled and tried to bury his face further into Dean’s neck. 

“Come on man, I know it’s morning and all, but get your wood off of me.” He pushed him with a little more force and Cas sat up just enough to glare blearily at him before turning onto his back with a growled, “I thought you _liked_ dick.” 

Dean snorted before snuggling into the exact position Cas had just been in, pulling the comforter higher over their bodies. “I do, asshole, just not yours.” 

“You just wanted me to be the pillow.”

“Maybe.”

“I knew it.”

They laid there for another hour or so before finally dragging themselves out of bed. Lazy Sunday mornings were Dean’s favorite part of the weekend, especially if he got to spend it at the Novak’s. Thanks to Castiel’s frankly disturbing dedication to homework, they had the entire day free to goof off. They were deep in the throes of a Mario Kart marathon when Gabriel burst into the room.

“Whats up, chuckleheads?! Sorry to interrupt this beautiful display of manly bonding, but mom wants to know if you two want some of this chocolate cake she’s making? And no, Dean, before you ask, there’s no pie, deal with it.”

Dean didn’t respond except to lift his middle finger while Cas answered that yes, they would both like some cake, thank you. 

After he left, Dean poured his focus into the game. He was beating Cas, but only by a little bit, and they were on the last stretch. They rounded the final corner, Dean was almost at the finish line…

“So, when are you going to ask Gabriel to the Winter Formal?” Castiel asked suddenly. 

Dean’s car fishtailed into the wall as the game announced that Cas’s character had won first place. 

He turned his head toward Cas and glared. “You did that on purpose,” Dean accused.  
He shrugged his shoulders, not denying it. He fixed Dean with a steady look. “My question still stands. When are you going to ask him?”

“Gee, I don’t know, Cas, when are you gonna ask that Hannah chick?” Dean shot back and felt better at the red that spread over his friend’s face. He sighed and fell back on the floor. “I never should’ve told you about that,” he grumbled. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you should have,” Cas said. He spun around so he was completely facing Dean and tilted his head in expectation. “So?”

Dean avoided his eyes and stared at the ceiling, fidgeting with his shirt. “I don’t know, man. I don’t think I’m gonna. He’s probably still gettin’ over Kali.” 

“Bullshit,” Cas said, like Dean knew he would. “Gabriel has been over Kali since practically the day it happened and that was months ago. What’s the real reason?” 

Huffing in frustration, Dean finally relented. “Me! I’m the reason! Cas, your brother is confident and funny and energetic and I’m just… me. I’m not good for much outside of throwing a football. Plus, he probably just thinks of me as his little brother’s friend and I don’t want to make it weird.” 

A fist connected solidly with his shoulder and Dean yelped, glaring at Cas, who looked completely unimpressed. 

“First off,” Cas began, “No one talks about my best friend like that. You’re lucky you’re not anyone else or that would have been your face. Second, you and Gabe hang out almost as much as we do, and that’s only because we have every class together. Gabriel doesn’t do charity or inconvenience, Dean. If he didn’t want to hang out with you, he wouldn’t.” 

Dean rubbed his shoulder absently. “Maybe,” he admitted. “Doesn’t mean he’d wanna go to a freakin dance with me.” He scrubbed his hand over his face and reached for the controller.

“Now how ‘bout we play a round of this without you cheating your way to the top?” He asked with false brightness. Mercifully, Cas let the subject drop. 

Not long after they had begun the new round, the very person Dean was trying not to think about bounded into the room carrying a tray of chocolate cake and glasses of milk. 

“I come bearing gifts!” Plopping down on the floor between them, he started spreading the desserts out. “Now, who’s winning? Or more accurately, who am I about to destroy next round?”

They spent the rest of the afternoon trash talking and playing video games, and Dean relaxed into the comfortable atmosphere. He laughed until his sides hurt when the older boy put his best friend in a headlock - “just ‘cause you’re taller than me doesn’t mean you can take me, Cassie!” - and almost forgot about the earlier conversation. Almost. 

As he got ready to head home, Gabriel approached him casually, hands tucked in his pockets. Dean squinted suspiciously. Gabriel’s casual state always had an undercurrent of mischief. It was when he attempted to look casual that you needed to watch out. 

“So, Dean-o, whatcha doin after school tomorrow?” He asked, leaning against the wall.

Dean looked over his friend, trying to decide if this was the set up for a joke. Gabriel was the picture of relaxed, his Loki sweatpants hanging loose on his hips, the grey tshirt he was wearing pulled tight across his shoulders, head cocked to the side. _He’s so hot_ , he thought absently. Although he admired it, Dean knew better than to trust the carefully constructed image. Gabriel was a ball of energy, always bouncing on his feet, or fidgeting with his long blond hair, and it made Dean smile with affection to think that his friend couldn’t contain that much raw enthusiasm unless it served a purpose. 

A snap of fingers brought him back to the present and he blushed when he realized he’d been staring with a stupid smile on his face instead of answering the question. Gabriel’s smirk only made it worse. 

“Uh, nothin really, just taking Sammy to a study date with Jess. Kid is so smitten, I half expect to find hearts scribbled in his notebook with her name in them.” He chuckled and Gabe’s smirk morphed into a real smile. 

“Aw, young love. How precious.” He glanced around the corner before continuing, “well look, I have a test coming up in history this week and I was wondering if you could run through some flashcards with me? I’d ask Cas, but last time he tried to help me study there was literal blood.”

Dean laughed as he opened the door, glancing outside to see his car still parked on the street. “Sure dude, I can do that. How about I head over around 4? Sound good?”

His friend grinned and launched himself forward, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck and knocking the breath out of him, for more than one reason. 

“Thanks, man! I appreciate it!” Gabriel’s voice was right in Dean’s ear and he tried to suppress a shiver at the feel of hot breath on his skin. 

“uh.. huuhh… yep.” Dean answered intelligently. He quickly untangled himself and rushed to his car before he could lose any more of his language skills. 

***

“Gabe?” Dean called out into the house. He heard a crash from the kitchen and a curse, then “I’ll meet you in the living room! Be there in a sec!”

Well, that didn’t sound promising. Still, Dean did as he was told and walked into the living room, dropping onto the couch. In less than a minute, his friend bounced into the room and landed in front of him. 

“Soooo, I kinda lied before,” Gabriel stated, completely unapologetic. “I don’t actually have a test to study for.”

Dean narrowed his eyes up at older boy. “You’re not gonna make me test one of your baking disasters, are you?”

Gabriel pressed a hand over his heart in mock offense. “How dare you! My creations are delicious and you just aren’t refined enough to appreciate them!”

“Whatever, dude,” Dean smirked. 

“Actually,” Gabriel began, edging closer to the couch, “I wanted to talk to you about something. See, I happened to overhear a very interesting conversation yesterday between you and my dear brother. Something about the Winter Formal?”

The blood drained from Dean’s face and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. This was bad. Gabriel _knew_. He… he had to get out of here. He moved to get off the couch, but he had barely leaned forward before Gabriel was straddling him, settling his weight on his legs. 

Dean laid back against the couch in shock and could only stare, panicked, at sharp gold eyes. 

“So, what should I do?” Gabriel said in a low voice. He slowly ran a finger up and down Dean’s chest and any coherent thought Dean was trying to have short circuited. “My friend, my very attractive and self-deprecating friend, which we’ll discuss later, won’t ask me out. Which sucks, because I would totally say yes.”

Dean was sure his eyes were as big as dinner plates. This was all happening so fast and Gabriel just kept moving his damned finger and it was distracting. 

Wait.

“You.. you would? Say yes?” Dean finally choked out.

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and grinned. “Only one way to find out.”

Dean huffed and glared at his friend, but he couldn’t help smiling. This was the Gabriel he knew. Always trying to see how far he could push you. But he didn’t know what he was getting into. Two could play at this game.

Dean let his face fall into a predatory grin and felt more than a little smug when Gabriel’s finger stuttered in its path. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Gabe, running one hand up his back and sinking the other into his hair, reveling in it. Then he pressed an open mouthed kiss right under his ear and when Gabe’s breath hitched, he whispered, “Gabriel, would you go to the Winter Formal with me?”

“Hells yeah,” he breathed, before yanking Dean back to press their mouths together. It was the most surreal, terrifying, and wonderful thing Dean had ever experienced. Gabriel kissed just like he acted in all other areas of his life, always teasing, pushing, and then with everything at once.

Dean wasn’t sure how long they sat there exploring the other’s mouth but a sound of disgust from the doorway made them both jump. 

“Come on guys, if you’re gonna make out, at least do it somewhere I won’t be traumatized,” Cas griped, already turning towards the kitchen. 

They laughed and rested their foreheads together. Dean was so happy he could burst. 

“Hey,” he murmured, waiting for Gabriel to look him in the eyes before continuing. “You know I want more than just the dance, right?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something snarky, Dean was sure, but he must have seen something in his face, because he paused. Then he ran his thumb over Dean’s lower lip and said softly, “Yeah, man, I know. I’m all in.” 

Then he grinned and jumped up off the couch, holding his hand out to Dean. 

“Now, let's go make out on Cassie’s bed and really give him a reason for therapy.”


End file.
